


No Place Like Home

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Spooktober 2019, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky has no idea when it happened exactly, but somehow, he's ended up with a home.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> Written for ClaraxBarton! For the October 27th Spooktober prompt: raking leaves.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**No Place Like Home** by luvsanime02

########

There’s a chance, Bucky muses, a slight chance that he’s become sort of domestic sometime in the last couple of years.

It happened so gradually that Bucky honestly didn’t even notice it happening at the time, but here is undeniable proof. Bucky is outside on a brisk, fall morning. Is he walking around and enjoying the scenery? Getting a pumpkin spice latte with extra whip? No, Bucky isn’t doing either of those things.

He’s not even sleeping in on a cool morning on the weekend, which would have been nice. No, Bucky’s outside, wearing boots and a jacket, and he’s… doing yardwork.

Because Bucky has a yard now. He has a home, and a yard, and a dog, even. A dog that is running his way, Bucky suddenly notices, and he drops the rake and rushes to intercept Lucky before he can jump into the pile of leaves that Bucky’s spent the past half an hour raking up.

Clint must be awake now, if Lucky’s outside. The dog prefers to sleep in with Clint as long as possible. Even the dog is smart enough to not be outside raking leaves in the yard first thing in the morning, Bucky thinks wryly.

He scratches Lucky behind the ears for a few minutes, taking a break from raking up the leaves and knowing that Clint will be coming outside in a few minutes to find out what Bucky’s doing out here so early.

Not that it’s really all that early, in Bucky’s defense. The sun’s up, at least. Other people are outside, too. Okay, so it’s only been one other neighbor walking their dog, but that counts. Bucky sighs, gives Lucky one last head scratch, and gently steers him away from the pile of leaves.

Lucky goes, wagging his tail, off to explore more of the backyard and take care of his morning business, no doubt. Bucky gets back to raking up the fallen leaves and wonders when his life turned out like this. Only a few years ago, Bucky had been camped out on his sister’s couch and ignoring the world as much as possible. He’d been a hermit, basically, and perfectly content in a miserable kind of way to remain so.

Then, Steve had come back and forced Bucky to get out of the house (literally dragging him out of the front door by the back of his shirt, at one point), had forced Bucky to submerge himself in humanity again, and Bucky had been all set to disappear when he’d literally bumped into Clint Barton.

Spilling hot coffee all down the front of his shirt and jeans still hadn’t been enough to make Bucky regret their first meeting. Or any of their interactions after that. It’s not that Clint saved Bucky from himself, or some kind of ridiculous nonsense. It’s just that he gave Bucky a reason to stick around for the bad parts, to get through them and start something new.

Steve would have forgiven Bucky for leaving. Would have welcomed him back with open arms whenever he showed up again. Bucky’s sister would have been furious, but she would have let him crash on her couch again at a single word from him.

But Clint? Who Bucky had just met and didn’t know - not really, not deep down where it matters? If Bucky had left after they’d just met, he has no doubt that he would have lost the chance to get to know Clint forever. Bucky hadn’t wanted that, and so he’d stayed.

And now, Bucky has no desire to leave ever again. Bucky is, in fact, standing outside of a house that he owns, waiting for his husband to shuffle outside barefoot, and with a gigantic mug of coffee in his hand. Bucky is raking up leaves in his own yard on a crisp and cool Saturday morning, and he can’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
